Recuérdame
by Mommy's Bad Girl
Summary: Cuando no puedes vivir para siempre ¿Cuál es tu razón para intentarlo?, La única razón de Isabella es escribir cartas, cartas que lo cambiaran todo, cartas que no cambiarán nada. Cartas para Edward, Cartas que inclusive, podrán matarla. "Lo que se dice a veces daña, lo que se escribe puede herir hasta morir". Final Alternativo NM
1. Carta 1

**Disclaimer: **No, los personajes no son míos –I wish- Son de Meyer.

**Summary: **Cuando no puedes vivir para siempre ¿Cuál es tu razón para intentarlo?, La única razón de Isabella es escribir cartas, cartas que lo cambiaran todo, cartas que no cambiarán nada. Cartas para Edward, Cartas que inclusive, podrán matarla. "Lo que se dice a veces daña, lo que se escribe puede herir hasta morir". Final Alternativo NM

* * *

**Recuérdame**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

**Carta Nº 1**

_Querido Edward:_

_Es raro escribir tu nombre. ¿No lo sientes tú así?, Raro porque llevo 98 días sin nombrarte, mas que en mi mente. Es más... inclusive siento que el sonido mismo de las letras se van borrando de mi cerebro al pasar de los segundos._

_Estuve una hora sentada con la pluma entre las manos y las hojas de papel frente a mí, decidiendo si escribirte o no. ¿De qué me sirve? No es como si fueras a regresar y leer todo lo que pongo en esto. No es como si de verdad me amaras, o creyeras que soy buena para ti y tu mundo ¿No es así?_

_No, Edward. Aunque cuente con 18 años no soy lo suficientemente ingenua como para pensar en que los milagros existen. Tú no tienes alma ¿Cierto?, ¿No es, acaso, un privilegio de los humanos el tener milagros? Bueno, si es así, tú no eres humano, por lo cual, el pedir que regresaras a mi sería imposible._

_Es como si pidiera que Dios perdonara al demonio... aunque, pensándolo bien, en este caso no hay nada que perdonar. Simplemente deseo hacerte saber, o en todo caso, hacerme pensar que no hubiéramos funcionado juntos._

_Aunque, aquí entre nos, me es completamente imposible el pensar eso. ¿Por qué? Pues porque jamás me diste oportunidad de investigarlo. Tú sólo te fuiste, sin pedir mi opinión, sin pedir nada a cambio. Pero... no puedo culparte, ¿Quién, siendo inmortal y dolorosamente hermoso, desearía estar con una simple humana? Algunas veces pienso que realmente lo que te llamó de mi fue sólo mi sangre, mis mejillas coloreadas y el que no pudieses leer mis pensamientos. ¿Me equivoco? Y es más ¿Por qué pregunto cuándo sé que tu respuesta jamás llegará?_

_¿Sabes? Sólo pregunto porque estoy harta de pasarme días enteros haciéndolo sólo en mi mente. Ahogándome en pensamientos tan crípticos que, por las noches, sólo duermo algunos minutos por miedo a perder el hilo de estos. Quien fuera tú que no necesitas el sueño y puede arreglar sus problemas en minutos y con pocas palabras. _

_El "Ya no te quiero" puede matar demasiadas conversaciones y cambiar demasiados pensamientos, ¿Lo sabías?_

_Es demasiado difícil escribir una carta para una persona que jamás la leerá, porque puedo insultarte, créeme que deseo hacerlo, pero... quiero dejar algo antes del final. Deseo escribir lo que en verdad siento aunque nadie lo sepa más que yo, que estoy escribiendo. Quiero que entiendas, tú, el Edward que yo me imaginé que eras y yo, la Isabella que pensé que existía, que esto jamás fue realidad._

_¿Realidad? No, no te adelantes... no hablo entre los parámetros de lo que existe físicamente y no. No hablo de fantasmas y hombres Lobo, de brujas o de vampiros. Esos existen, mira si no lo sé; me refiero a la realidad con respecto a sentimientos, con respecto a esas sensaciones que, supongo, tuviste o tienes, con tus "distracciones", en ese muerto y congelado corazón._

_¿Alguna vez me amaste? Lo juro, daría lo que fuera por haber leído tu mente el día de mi cumpleaños, ¿Fue ahí donde lo decidiste?, Sé que Jasper fue el catalizador y créeme, no le culpo, jamás lo hice._

_¿Sabes qué comienzo a pensar en este instante? Que los humanos somos los únicos capaces de sentir el perdón completamente. Ustedes jamás lo podrán entender a un cien por ciento... tú lo dijiste, son egoístas y, hago una aclaración, no te lo reclamo. ¿Por qué querer malgastar unos buenos 80 años de tu inmortalidad con "Bella la humana"?_

_El egoísmo hace que te vuelvas de esa manera ¿Me equivoco?... Si estuvieras presente te diría que por tu silencio, no es así... pero pensándolo bien, si estuvieras presente, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación y, obviamente, yo seguiría con la "estúpida" idea de que todo en el mundo de la humana estaba perfecto._

_Idiota de mí._

_Edward, hago esto no porque realmente piense que, mágicamente, vayas a regresar, no porque piense que alguna vez me amaste tanto como yo a ti... Hago esto porque deseo convencerme de lo contrario antes de que acabe mi mundo, o mejor dicho, mis horas de vida, ya que mi mundo terminó cuando tú te fuiste quien-sabe-a-donde._

_Escribiré, prometo que lo haré. Me prometo a mi misma que tendrás una carta explicándote lo que pienso a diario, hasta que ya no esté presente para tomar una pluma, pero esté presente para observarte... por fin._

_Sólo... deseo pedirte un favor, si no es mucho pedir. Recuérdame. Recuérdame aunque sea un minuto al día, aunque sea un sólo pensamiento travieso que se meta en tu mente._

_Recuérdame como desees... pero sólo hazlo ¿De acuerdo? Te lo pido porque, sé que aunque no te lo haya dicho, sabes que sería más destructivo el que me olvidaras por completo._

_Recuérdame... aunque sea como el "error" que cometiste "Alguna vez" en tu "existencia"._

_Recuérdame, porque yo lo hago con constancia, a cada día, a cada hora, minuto y segundo que pasa dolorosamente en el reloj._

_Sólo recuérdame... o, aunque sea, hazlo hasta que yo ya no esté aquí, y no te preocupes... eso será demasiado pronto._

_El fantasma de si misma que te recordará por siempre como lo mejor de su vida,_

_Bella._


	2. Carta 2

**Disclaimer: No, los personajes no son míos –I wish- Son de Meyer.**

**Summary: **Cuando no puedes vivir para siempre ¿Cuál es tu razón para intentarlo?, La única razón de Isabella es escribir cartas, cartas que lo cambiaran todo, cartas que no cambiarán nada. Cartas para Edward, Cartas que inclusive, podrán matarla. "Lo que se dice a veces daña, lo que se escribe puede herir hasta morir". Final Alternativo NM.

**Recuérdame**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

**Carta ****Nº 2**

_Querido Edward:_

_Últimamente me he estado preguntando demasiadas cosas con respecto a tu huida. ¿Qué hiciste antes de decirme? ¿Qué hiciste después de destrozarme el corazón y llevarlo contigo? ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? ¿Le dijiste a tu familia la verdad? ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Lo aceptaron? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Qué?_

_Tu familia es un tema demasiado interesante para mí, puesto que ahí encontré lo que en la vida "Humana" se le llamaría "El todo". Tú sabes... Alice, mi mejor amiga. Emmett, mi hermano mayor. Esme, mi madre. Carlisle, mi "tutor". Todos y cada uno de ellos formaron una parte demasiado importante de mi vida, y por eso me pregunto, ¿Por qué les fue tan fácil el dejarme?, No es que se los reclame... ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente siento que merecía, por lo menos, una explicación de su parte... o algo que me dijera en qué parte había estado mi error para que dejaras de amarme._

_Edward, realmente, ¿Fui tanta carga para ti que necesitaste cambiarte de ciudad sólo para no ver mi rostro a diario? No sé si sentirme alagada u ofendida por ello. Tener que cambiar una vida completa sólo porque no me amabas... ¿Sabes? Siento que esa decisión, realmente, no fue mi culpa, aunque si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tampoco querría ningún tipo de contacto con "Mi error"._

_Honestamente, te culpo... te culpo de todo, te culpo por haberte robado mi corazón sin temor alguno. Te culpo por no amarme de la manera en la que yo lo hago contigo, te culpo porque a diario intento odiarte, pero no sucede nada, el esfuerzo sólo hace que te ame aun más fuerte._

_¡Qué estupidez!_

_¿Sabes qué es lo que siento? Siento que me odio a mí misma, siento que soy demasiado estúpida por seguir aferrada a una persona que probablemente ni siquiera recuerde el latido constante de mi corazón. Me odio porque a pesar de que sé que no me amas, que jamás lo hiciste, inconscientemente tengo la esperanza de que algo cambie, aunque sepa que nada va a suceder._

_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre "recordarme"? He encontrado el verdadero significado del por qué deseo que lo hagas. Quiero... necesito que al menos tú entiendas lo que significaste para mí, en mi mundo._

_Sé que para los que estaban fuera de "nuestra" burbuja sólo parecíamos una pareja de adolescentes enamorados, pero tú y yo sabemos que en realidad significó más. O bueno... lo fue para mí._

_Necesito que me recuerdes, que recuerdes que hubiera dado la vida por ti, que en un solo latido del corazón hubiese muerto porque no te fueras. Que hubiera sido todo, hecho todo, dejado todo, sólo por una explicación. Jamás se me ocurrió que con un solo cierto número de palabras mi fe pudiese romperse en ti, en tu persona, pero el destino me ha enseñado que si se puede. ¿Sabes? Las palabras son poderosas. Tanto que inclusive destrozan lo que parece irrompible._

_Sé que solo soy una humana, un lapsus de tiempo en tu existencia... sé que fueron meses desperdiciados y palabras innecesarias, pero también sé que yo hubiese sido tu eternidad, que hubiese sido tu futuro inacabable, lo sé porque sigo pensándolo de esa manera. Lo sé porque te amo, a pesar del dolor y el odio que siento. Lo sé... no preguntes por qué, sólo sé que tú siempre será mi vida, mi final, mi existencia, mi inmortalidad._

_¿Entonces? ¿Tengo que contarte de esos primeros días sin ti?, ¿Sabes? Se siguen sintiendo iguales. Cada hora que pasa, cada amanecer, anochecer... lo siento todo como si fuese una repetición constante de aquella tarde. El dolor es el mismo, la penumbra, ese sabor salado de las lágrimas que no salen... porque ya no salen. Extraño mis sonrojos, tú también te los llevaste cuando te fuiste. ¿Sabías que ya no reconozco ni mi voz? Tengo miedo a hablar, y cuando lo hago el sonido se me hace completamente extraño._

_Extraño sentir algo más que dolor, el hoyo en mi pecho ya se hizo rutinario. Es como si fuese mi acompañante de por vida, aquel que me hace recordarte siempre. El que parece que es un anuncio luminoso frente a mis ojos que dice que ya no estás._

_Y ahora mismo me dice que jamás vas a leer estas cartas._

_¿Por qué he de impresionarme? Era algo que ya sabía desde que comencé con esta "idea". Es algo preocupante el estar guardando esperanzas cuando queda tan poco tiempo, tantas cosas por decir y sólo pocos pedazos de papel y menos tinta._

_Edward, espero que todo esto vaya quedando claro. Y si no... bueno, creo que será demasiado tarde cuando leas esto, si es que lo llegas a hacer._

_¿Recuerdas? Recuérdame... siempre, porque yo lo hago y jamás dejaré de hacerlo._

_Recuérdame sólo hazlo, aunque sean razones equivocadas, aunque sea sólo para no golpearme más con la verdad de lo que ya lo has hecho._

_Sólo recuérdame ¿Sí? Todo esto terminará demasiado pronto. Tanto que inclusive ya puedo oler la tierra a mi alrededor y escuchar sonidos inimaginables._

_Recuérdame, porque yo no te recuerdo, ya que tú eres mi mente._

_Isabella._


	3. Carta 3

**Disclaimer:**No, los personajes no son míos –I wish- Son de Meyer.

**Summary:**Cuando no puedes vivir para siempre ¿Cuál es tu razón para intentarlo?, La única razón de Isabella es escribir cartas, cartas que lo cambiaran todo, cartas que no cambiarán nada. Cartas para Edward, Cartas que inclusive, podrán matarla. "Lo que se dice a veces daña, lo que se escribe puede herir hasta morir". Final Alternativo NM

**Recuérdame**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

**Carta Nº 3**

_Querido Edward:_

_Hola, ¿Se puede notar lo duro que es escribir esto? Siempre me he preguntado si es real que se puede leer la incomodidad mediante palabras, si es que se puede sentir con la misma fuerza con la que la persona detrás de la tinta lo está sintiendo._

_¿Crees que sea posible? ¿Podrás sentir todo mi dolor? ¿Podrás sentir mi 'nada' entera?_

_Me he estado preguntado cómo es que lo haces. Cómo es que puedes caminar fuera de tus problemas sin mirar hacia atrás y sentir algo de remordimiento. _

_No debería de ser tan difícil entenderlo, es decir… eres un vampiro de 107 años de edad, supongo que has de tener la fuerza emocional suficiente como para poder olvidar en seguida, o si no 'olvidar' por completo, al menos distraerte. Tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando te fuiste. 'Distracciones' se pueden entender como 'demasiadas' cosas. _

_Triste el saber que yo dejé de formar parte de ellas._

_¿Quieres que te cuente de qué van mis 'distracciones' ahora?_

_Supongo que no se lo has pedido a Alice, porque dudo que aunque seas el monstruo más descorazonado del mundo, puedas ver y dejar que algo así le suceda a una persona que supuestamente era tan importante en mi vida._

_Soy pálida, eso ya lo sabes. Lo que no sabes es que las bolsas moradas debajo de mis ojos ya son demasiado pesadas. También estás enterado de que no soy una persona demasiado sociable… pero de "no ser demasiado" pasé a no ser "absolutamente nada". Mike y Jessica me lo hicieron saber hace algunos días. ¿Sabías que ni siquiera Ángela quiere ser mi amiga?, es difícil darse cuenta que mientras tú no avanzas, el mundo a tu alrededor da muchas vueltas y todos cambian. Da tristeza saber que mientras tú sigues en la misma mesa en el almuerzo, dibujando los mismos ojos en clases de Biología y dejando la ventana abierta todas las noches teniendo las mismas esperanzas, todo a tu alrededor se transforma._

_Mike y Jessica ya están juntos. Ángela y Ben ya están haciendo planes para la universidad… lo sé porque mientras yo intentaba ignorar los comentarios que Jessica me susurraba al oído, recordaba los planes que yo tenía para ti y contigo._

_Me he dado cuenta, con tristeza, que el enamorarse es el peor de todos los males. Me arrepiento, ¡Oh!, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento el haber caído por ti, y al mismo tiempo no lo hubiera deseado de ninguna manera diferente porque sin ti no hubiera entendido jamás lo que es amar hasta que las entrañas duelan. Amar hasta que el aire falte y prefieras morir a estar dos segundos sin 'esa' persona._

_Sin ti jamás hubiera entendido el significado de "Amar aún sin corazón". _

_¿Qué sentirías tú en mi lugar?... espera, realmente no puedo imaginarte en mi lugar puesto que así como tú lo dijiste "Me amaste de alguna manera", mas no de los modos correctos._

_Me pregunto si me recordarás. Si aunque sea un minuto… es más, un segundo al día invocas mi rostro en tu mente, o mi voz. Espero que así sea, espero que mi recuerdo no se escape tan fácil. Espero que tus 'distracciones' no funcionen como deberían._

_Honestamente, estoy perdiendo el control de mis actos. Camino pero no vivo. ¿Sabías que estoy tan delgada que las costillas ya se me marcan? ¿O que Charlie está pensando seriamente en mandarme a un psiquiatra? ¿Sabías que puedo pasar días sin comer e inclusive días sin hablar? ¿Sabes que ya no escucho música porque me recuerda a ti? ¿Sabes que ya no leo porque las letras me lastiman al igual que los cuchillos?_

_Demonios, ahora que me leo, me siento tan patética._

_La verdad es que… no sé qué más puedo decirte en éste momento. Te confieso que lo que más deseo es tomar ésta carta y aventarla contra una pared. Quiero esconderme debajo de una piedra y esperar a que regreses por mí, a que me salves de todo aquello que 'podría' hacerme daño._

_Jamás extrañé tanto tu sobreprotección como hasta ahora que me siento desprotegida._

_Gracioso el hecho de que tú no me hayas destruido, pero tu huida lo esté haciendo a la perfección._

_Entonces… ¿Qué se siente haberle destrozado el corazón a la persona que más te amó? _

_Piénsalo y recuérdame mientras lo haces, y aun así, cuando termines, recuérdame un poco más._

_Recuérdame siempre, aunque duela y aunque te sientas cansado._

_Recuérdame, solo hazlo hasta que yo deje de ser una carga…_

_Por favor, solo recuérdame prometo jamás volver a molestarte._

_Aquella que te recordó en su corazón incluso aunque ya no latía,_

_Bella. _


	4. Carta 4

**Disclaimer:**No, los personajes no son míos –I wish- Son de Meyer.

**Summary:**Cuando no puedes vivir para siempre ¿Cuál es tu razón para intentarlo?, La única razón de Isabella es escribir cartas, cartas que lo cambiaran todo, cartas que no cambiarán nada. Cartas para Edward, Cartas que inclusive, podrán matarla. "Lo que se dice a veces daña, lo que se escribe puede herir hasta morir". Final Alternativo NM

**Recuérdame**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

**Carta Nº 4**

_Querido Edward:_

_Hola por última vez..._

_Esta es la última carta que te escribo. Es raro decirlo pero por momentos siento como si me faltara lo suficiente como para decirte y muy poco para expresarme. Podría pasar una vida entera escribiéndote cartas, haciendo el sufrimiento aun más fuerte de lo que ya es, pero ¿De qué serviría?, como ya lo he mencionado, y creo que han sido demasiadas veces, jamás regresarás... o por lo menos, no lo harás cuando yo esté presente._

_¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió, que por motivos del destino, nos encontráramos en un futuro?, Probablemente hubiese sucedido si los pasados meses no me hubiese aferrado a la estúpida idea de que ibas a regresar y que yo no me debería de mover de aquí, por esperarte. _

_Ahora que la situación lo necesita, realmente no me interesa seguir adelante. Jamás me ha interesado. Por más que lo intenté, lo juro, simplemente no pude. Tú fuiste mi inicio y serás mi final. ¿Alguna vez te dije que yo no había empezado a vivir desde que tú habías llegado a mi existencia?, me siento demasiado estúpida contando todo esto. Juré que jamás iba a caer en ese cliché adolescente de "Ahora tú eres mi vida", pero pensándolo bien... tú fuiste el que comenzó con todo esto. Yéndote aquel día en el que me viste por primera vez, regresando y queriendo ser mi "caballero de la armadura brillante". ¿Para qué querías ser mi "príncipe encantador" si al final no pudiste defenderme del mayor peligro?, ¿Te preguntas cuál es? Lo tuviste frente a ti más de seis meses. Sus ojos marrones te observaban a diario con adoración infinita y su corazón te llamaba a gritos. Su sangre olía lo suficientemente buena para ti como para desearla matar a cada segundo que pasaba... ¿Lo comprendes? Ese "Peligro" el cual me va a terminar matando voy a ser yo misma. Yo, por no querer dejar ir tu recuerdo; yo, por aferrarme a ideas que jamás sucederán... Yo, por amarte lo suficiente como para salir herida y que no me importe demasiado._

_Sólo yo terminaré conmigo misma. ¿Irónico, no? Yo soy mi mayor peligro y tú ya no estás aquí para protegerme._

_¿Recuerdas tus palabras aquel día? Dijiste que no hiciera nada estúpido por el bien de Charlie, pero creo que, en estos momentos, a pesar de que realmente no he hecho nada lo suficientemente estúpido mas que arrastrarme y vivir sin vivir, sería mejor que desapareciera. Sé que jamás saldré de ésta. Jamás te superaré porque simple y sencillamente uno no supera al amor de su existencia. Porque sí, Edward, Fuiste, eres y serás para siempre aquello que llegó a mi vida como un huracán, me elevó a los cielos, me dejó caer, y que aun así... caí con gusto._

_Por primera vez le doy las gracias al cielo que los humanos seamos masoquistas... gracias a eso puedo recordarte, a cada hora... por siempre. Aunque duela, no importa. Lo preferiré, hasta que mi vida se acabe, y no te preocupes... eso sucederá más rápido de lo que piensas._

_Ey, ¿Recuerdas tu aberración hacia mi "Conversión" como uno de los de "tu clase"? Bueno, ¿Quieres que te explique realmente lo que sucedió?, Imagino que me dejaste pensando que iba a seguir siendo aquella chica que conociste: La cual se sonrojaba por palabras claves y en la cual podías encontrar el mundo entero en sus ojos, al igual que todas sus interrogantes. ¿Deseas saber lo que soy ahora? ¿En lo que me convertí cuando te fuiste? Soy un ente, algo sin vida pero con corazón latente. Soy la chica que se levanta gritando con energía, para despertar muerta en vida. Soy aquella a la cual no necesitaste morder para ser pálida y moverme mecánicamente, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de que cuidaste tanto tus dientes y tu ponzoña para no lastimarme, me convertiste en aquello que menos deseabas. Me convertiste en un Zombi, si no completamente, con la mayoría de sus características. _

_Me quitaste la vida entera, y no te importo... ni siquiera miraste sobre tu hombro para observar lo que habías hecho. Tú sólo... te marchaste. Y no sabes cuánto me mató el que lo hicieras._

_Tenías el derecho de hacerlo, de irte al otro lado del mundo si así lo deseabas, pero... así como lo mencioné en cartas anteriores, te llevaste mi corazón contigo. No tenías derecho a hacerlo, no tenías derecho a tomar algo que no era tuyo. No sin antes una explicación. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué, de repente, ya no me amaste? ¿Para ti el amor es algo que se esfuma y aparece como por arte de magia? ¿Por qué no me dejaste arreglarlo? ¿Por qué simplemente decidiste que esto ya no funcionaba y me mataste sin temor alguno? ¿Por qué todo? ¿Por qué nada?... _

_¿Por qué te hago preguntas si sé que no vas a contestarlas?_

_Siempre pensé que realmente eras demasiado bueno para pasarme, y con todo esto me doy cuenta de que es cierto. No logramos ni llegar a un año cuando ya te habías marchado... te habías exterminado de mi vida. _

_¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa? ¿Por qué te llevaste tus fotos? ¿En serio era tan malo el tener evidencias de que algún día pareció que me querías? ¿Fue tan malo el haber recibido el amor que yo te di? ¿Fue tan malo el que una humana sintiera aquello por ti?, Jamás entenderé, al cien por ciento, qué fue lo que hice mal. Desearía que al menos estuvieras aquí para explicármelo... aunque ya no importa. Todo esto terminará hoy mismo, ya que no tengo nada que decirte que sea lo suficientemente importante como para hacerte regresar._

_¿Era todo una completa farsa cuando me llevaste al claro? ¿Cuando me salvaste de la camioneta de Tyler? ¿Cuando me gritabas desesperado para que no muriera? ¿Cuando me juraste en el hospital que estarías para mi, siempre?... ¿O es que te asustaste cuando viste que realmente esto iba en serio? ¿Terminó ese "supuesto" cariño que tenías por mi cuando te diste cuenta de que en algún momento tendrías que quitarme mi humanidad? ¿Acaso eso fue lo único que te importó de mi? ¿Mis mejillas coloreadas y mi corazón latente fue lo único que te detuvo por ese corto tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos?_

_¿Ves?, son tantas preguntas las cuales muero y moriré por hacerte, pero sé que no las contestarás... ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, yo ya no tengo esperanzas. Ya sólo son recuerdos, y lo peor es que se hacen más difusos con el pasar del tiempo. ¿La fe que los primeros días de tu ausencia me inundó? Ya no existe... tú la quebraste con palabras que, de paso, se llevaron mi existencia completa._

_Edward, cuando uno ama, entrega todo. No sé qué concepto tengas tú de lo que es el "Verdadero amor", pero el mío es éste: Cuando uno realmente ama, da hasta la vida. Yo la hubiera dado por ti... la estoy dando por ti. ¿De qué me sirve tener una si tú no estarás aquí? ¿Te das cuenta de esto? No entiendo, realmente, porque siempre criticaste a Romeo. O más bien, ahora que escribo estas palabras entiendo una parte... lo criticabas porque Romeo era parecido a mí, Romeo murió porque pensó que, a pesar de que su corazón seguía latiendo, ya no estaba presente. Julieta se lo había llevado... ¿Por qué jamás entendiste esto? ¿Por qué a pesar de tus 100 años no entendiste el verdadero significado de lo que se sentía?_

_¿Sabes qué? ¡Te odio! Así es... te odio, te odio, te odio, ¡TE ODIO! _

_Te odio por no amarme, te odio por irte, te odio por dejarme aquí, te odio por no entenderlo, te odio... te odio por todo, te odio por ya no poder ser la misma persona que antes, por dejarme vacía. ¡Te odio por amarte tanto como para querer quitarme la vida!_

_Edward... yo no puedo estar en un mundo en el que tú no existas. No puedo y no pienso intentarlo, porque intentarlo me lleva a lastimarme, y lastimarme me lleva a odiarte... odiarte ya lo hago, y eso me hace querer olvidarte. Y olvidarte jamás... porque eso es lo que me hace amarte._

_A lo que quiero llegar es que, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, a pesar del odio que siento, a pesar del amor que se comienza a borrar... a pesar de todo, jamás me arrepentiría de haber vivido esto. Te amo, eso tienes que saberlo, tienes que estar consciente que inclusive te llegué a amar hasta la muerte, pero esto ya es demasiado para mí._

_Te lo repito... yo no puedo estar en un mundo en el que tú ya no existas, no puedo estar en ese lugar donde mi corazón late porque el cuerpo lo necesita... no. No lo haré, por eso le daré fin a todo. Por eso desapareceré y podría jurar, aunque me esté matando y puedas ver la tinta que se corre por mis lágrimas, que cuando te enteres, no te importará. Ni un mínimo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que no me impresionaría saberlo... Jamás fui lo suficientemente importante como para que te importase demasiado._

_Tal vez una cosa te moleste de mi muerte: es el no haber podido beber de mi sangre. Pero ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez llegue otra chica que huela muchísimo mejor que yo y te olvides de mí, para siempre... _

_Edward, ¿Recuerdas que te dije sobre recordarme? Ya no lo necesito... ya no quiero que me recuerdes._

_¿Sabes por qué? Porque si el "no recordarme" significa que estarás feliz, entonces hazlo. Preferiré mil veces tu felicidad a la mía... aunque eso terminé por darme el tiro de gracia._

_Ya no me recuerdes, ya fue suficiente e inclusive, tal vez ni lo hagas, ni siquiera por complacerme._

_Edward, ya no me recuerdes... porque, créeme, yo ya hice todo ese trabajo por los dos._

_Aquella que te amo hasta la muerte y aun así lo seguirá haciendo._

_Isabella._


	5. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**No, los personajes no son míos –I wish- Son de Meyer.

**Summary:**Cuando no puedes vivir para siempre ¿Cuál es tu razón para intentarlo?, La única razón de Isabella es escribir cartas, cartas que lo cambiaran todo, cartas que no cambiarán nada. Cartas para Edward, Cartas que inclusive, podrán matarla. "Lo que se dice a veces daña, lo que se escribe puede herir hasta morir". Final Alternativo NM

* * *

**5.- Epílogo**

**Recuérdame**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"No hay mal que dure cien años,

ni cuerpo que lo aguante" Dicho Popular

**&.-**

"_Edward"_

Es difícil ver su nombre.

Es difícil, y ella los sabe. Y más lo siente porque sus dedos delinean la tinta que tiene escrita esas letras que tanto le duelen.

Los sobres, con todas sus cartas, están en sus manos. El papel se siente pesado, y ella quiere llorar porque sabe que no es el papel, per se, son los sentimientos que están escritos en él.

Todo parece como si fuese un sueño.

Sus ojos cafés escanean el tono perlado de las hojas, y siente que "_tiene_" que esperar algo, pero sabe que no "_Debe_" de hacerlo.

Es decir, todo está listo. La cama está perfectamente hecha, en el perfectamente limpio cuarto, dentro de la perfectamente limpia casa.

Ha dejado todo tan ordenado, que casi juraría que sale brillo de los cristales. Ha dejado comida hecha para Charlie, perfectamente refrigerada en perfectos contenedores en el perfectamente ordenado refrigerador. Ha dejado las pastillas para la presión en el perfectamente limpio baño, junto a todos los productos que compró esa mañana.

Quiere que Charlie tome su partida lo mejor posible.

Suspira, y su cuerpo se tensa. Es como si tuviese el peso del mundo en los hombros y no hubiera nadie que le ayudara a levantarse.

Toma las cartas y las pone sobre su cama. Cada una en un sobre. Cada una con un nombre que es idéntico al de la pasada.

Cada una con más verdades que secretos.

Se levanta y camina hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que está a un lado de la ventana.

El reflejo le muestra a una chica completamente desconocida. Su ropa le cuelga de todos lados, la clavícula sale, puntiaguda, por el escote de su top. La piel es tan pálida que se pueden ver las venas azules que llevan la sangre que, pronto, ya no estaría en el cuerpo.

Su cabello ya no es brillante, sus dedos dejaron de ser delgados para convertirse en esqueléticos. Sus labios ya no son rosas, son pálidos y están partidos.

Sus ojos, aquellos que antes podían derretir el hielo, ahora son amarillos. No tienen vida.

Es como si toda se la hubieran chupado del cuerpo.

Siente las lágrimas intentando salir por sus lagrimales, pero las detiene. Está tan harta de llorar…

Siente que algo, aparte de la nada, se comienza a formar en su interior.

Se da asco. Tanto asco. No entiende cómo es que llegó a éste punto. No entiende cómo es que Edward, siendo un lector de mentes, no pudo haber previsto esto.

No entiende cómo es que toda la familia la pudo abandonar de esa manera.

Sonríe y el reflejo, de nuevo, le muestra su mueca. Y se ve tan amarga.

Se ve tan… sin vida.

Se odia.

Se odia tanto.

Algo brilla a un lado de ella y, raramente, una alegría suave le llega al cuerpo.

La pistola de Charlie está sobre su tocador.

Fue bastante fácil sacarla, en serio. Charlie jamás la tomó por suicida, aunque todas las señales estaban ahí. La falta de apetito, la falta de ganas de vivir. El deseo inmenso de desaparecer.

Charlie jamás se dio cuenta que la pistola que guardaba, por seguridad, en su mesita de noche, había desaparecido mágicamente días antes.

La misma pistola que ahora Isabella tenía entre las manos y la veía como su única salvación.

Siente la pesadez en los dedos y deja escapar una carcajada llena de amargura. Es la primera cosa que siente, y quiere que sea la última.

El metal se hace aún más frío cuando carga la pistola y la pone, lentamente, contra su sien.

Es increíble cómo es que los colores se hacen más brillantes al pasar de los segundos.

Se observa por última vez al espejo, y suspira con alivio.

Cierra los ojos y se impresiona un poco que las manos no le tiemblen.

Ahora sí puede sentir el agua que recorre sus mejillas como manantial, y recuerda.

Recuerda toda su vida, la cara de sus padres, la de sus abuelas, de sus abuelos, de todas las personas que habían cruzado por su vida.

Recuerda a sus "amigos", recuerda Forks completo.

Y entre más recuerdos aparecen, su dedo aprieta lentamente en gatillo.

Sus manos ya no se sienten pesadas, es más, se siente como si volara entre las nubes.

— Te amo, Edward— Y sonríe, ahora sí, con paz.

Como si ella supiera que el final estaba cerca, y nadie la iba a detener.

Edward escucha las palabras susurradas segundos antes de que se acerque al patio trasero de la casa de los Swan.

Corre, corre lo más que puede y no quiere creer lo que Bella está a punto de hacer. Él jamás pensó que esto llegaría a tanto, pero cuando Alice, su hermana, le había marcado como histérica horas antes para decirle lo que había visto, él no lo pensó dos veces.

Regresó.

Se acerca corriendo, y grita el nombre de Bella muchísimas veces. Quiere que lo escuche, que se detenga.

Ella no se puede ir.

Ella no puede dejarlo en éste mundo, solo.

Edward toma la rama de el árbol, para subir a una velocidad inhumana, pero el "BAM" que se escucha de fondo lo deja paralizado.

NO.

¡NO!

¡NO!

¡ELLA NO…!

¡ÉL TODAVÍA TENÍA TIEMPO! ¡EL RELOJ HABÍA APUNTADO LAS 2:22 CUANDO TODO IBA A SUCEDER!

¡NO!

Y sube de inmediato el árbol y se mete, y lo que ve a continuación lo deja paralizado.

Escucha las últimas palabras de Bella en su mente "Te amo, Edward" y se deja caer de rodillas sobre el piso.

Abre la boca, pero nada sale. Ni un sollozo, ni un grito, ni un gemido.

Nada.

La perfecta habitación de Bella está bañada en sangre, y el aire está lleno de un olor dulzón que se le mete por las fosas nasales y le quema las entrañas.

Voltea, y ve las cartas sobre la cama. Algunas gotas de sangre se han derramado sobre estás.

Edward las toma y comienza a leerlas. Una por una. Siente que el alma misma se le desgarra y, aventándolas a un lado, corre a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de Isabella que está en el piso.

—Sh… Sh… Despierta. ¡DESPIERTA!, ¡ISABELLA, TE AMO! ¡DESPIERTA! — Grita, pero nada sucede.

Es imposible que suceda por la manera tan drástica en la que el rostro de Isabella está destrozado.

Edward besa lo que queda de ella. No hay palabras para expresar lo que siente, y sería idiota hacerlo.

"_Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios"_ Se repite una y otra y otra vez en la mente y las palabras que Isabella escribió en las cartas le queman las neuronas.

Ella… ella murió pensando que él no la amaba, cuando lo único que había hecho éstos meses era amarla más a cada segundo.

El arrepentimiento, y algo mayor a eso, le llena el cuerpo.

Solloza, y la garganta se le desgarra de los berridos tan fuertes que está haciendo.

A lo lejos, escucha las patrullas acercándose, pero eso no le importa.

No puede dejarla ir.

No quiere dejarla ir.

—Te amo. Despierta… por favor, te amo. Te amo. Me fui para protegerte. Te amo. DESPIERTA. ¡ISABELLA, POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! — Ruega, pero nada cambia.

O más bien… todo lo había hecho.

Las palabras son lo más peligroso que tiene el ser humano.

Son tan peligrosas que, inclusive, pueden matarte.

Tan peligrosas que harán que tú mismo jales el gatillo…

…Y no te importe llevarte a la gente que está contigo hacia la muerte.

"**Pues lo que se dice, a veces daña.**

**Pues lo que se escribe puede h****erir hasta morir" Tiziano Ferro****.**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

****Gracias por haber llegado conmigo hasta el final de ésta historia.

Son de las mejores cosas de mi vida.

Las amo.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


End file.
